Beso Desencadenador
by Tei X
Summary: Un beso provoca que se regale un cuerpo, un alma entera pero también puede desencadenar cosas nada agradables.


HelloOo!!!!!!!

Se me estaba pasando subirlo jeje tengo que decir que estoy muy orgullosa de éste oneshot ya que **_ganó el __3er lugar en el concurso de fanfics del foro BlackSun&WhiteMoon_**. Valió la pena quebrarme la cabeza toda una semana para escribirlo jaja ya que además la gran **_TeoraK_** (dibujas súper divis) le hizo sus respectivas viñetas y yo morí porque le quedaron geniales!!!

**Aclaración:** Cuando hago mención de la _Señorita Silicona_, _Señorita Plástica y/o Chica Cocodrilo _no lo hago con la intención de faltar al respeto a ningún personaje de Bleach. Es un personaje ficticio.

Les dejo el oneshot, espero que sea de su completo agrado ;). Gracias de antemano.

* * *

**… … ***** … …**

**~* Beso Desencadenador *~**

**[One-Shot]**

La fiesta prometía muchas más cosas conforme pasara la noche, estaba a espera de ellas, sin embargo con lo que ahora estaba entretenida le era suficiente, no eran común que fuese partícipe de esas reuniones, pero ésta ocasión aceptó ya que no había mucho qué hacer un domingo por la noche. No sólo había ido a bailar y a devorarse toda la botana, también fue a burlarse de las estúpidas pláticas entre ebrios, charlas que la tenían a sus amigas y a ella bastante entretenidas con los torpes comentarios que les arrancaban estruendosas risas.

No iba sola, en efecto, terminó llevando consigo al ceñudo muchacho de hebreas naranjas que tenía de novio desde hace meses, su relación aún siendo romántica no lo parecía, no eran de esas típicas parejas que por la calle van tomadas de la mano, mucho menos de aquellas que a cada instante compartían el sabor de un beso, no. Desde el principio habían dejado claro que si estaban juntos era porque querían y no porque alguien les haya obligado a aceptar esa unión, así mismo habían pactado otro par de reglas que hacían referencia a comportarse adecuadamente en público y no estar haciendo 'show' con arrumacos ó cosas similares que hacían las parejas comúnmente, darse cierta libertad aún estando en el mismo lugar de forma que no pareciera una extensión del otro ó un chicle mal pegado; en resumen: ninguna actitud 'melosa' que sabían bien no encajaba con ninguno de los dos, quizás por eso su relación iba en un buen camino.

—Chica cocodrilo a la derecha— Dijo a Rukia discretamente una de sus amigas y compañera de la instituto al ver a la acosadora oficial del novio de su amiga bastante confianzuda en el sofá con el susodicho.

Al escucharla, la morena volteó hacia el punto exacto y en efecto, ahí estaba la Señorita Silicona con refresco en mano charlando con Ichigo, quien ante cada comentario salido de su boca asentía y por momentos daba su punto de vista, todo se veía normal, nada fue de lo común, así que volvió a unirse al grupo para continuar divirtiéndose.

Y todo hubiese seguido su perfecto curso si no fuese por una chillona y estrepitosa risa que reconocía bien, así que volvió a fijar sus ojos zafiro al sitio donde Ichigo y la Señorita Plástica y no le gustó para nada lo que vio. Esa muchacha de gran delantera y escandaloso escote se mostraba de lo más insinuante, acentuando su táctica lanzando su castaña cabellera hacia atrás, mientras podía apreciar el enrojecido y nervioso rostro de su novio, como buscando quién le ayudara, y no precisamente porque las mujeres no le gustaran, pero estaba conciente del gran problema que eso podría acarrearle si no es que ya lo tenía.

Con mucha determinación, la morena se acercó y se recargó en el respaldo del sofá, inclinándose lo suficiente para hablarle al muchacho al oído, quién al instante guardó compostura para después erguirse en toda su estatura y comenzar a evadir las preguntas relacionadas que soltaba la muchacha de escote pronunciado y conocidos sobre a dónde iba.

—Me lo llevo a la cama— Dijo la morena sin recato, mientras se daba paso entre la gente yendo tras el muchacho, a sabiendas de que había metido la pata al decirlo pues había incumplido una de las normas puestas al definir su relación con Ichigo.

Ambos echaron un último vistazo y se toparon con la amplia sonrisa de Renji junto con un gesto de aprobación, ya sabían lo que eso significaba.

Abordaron el primer taxi, prácticamente en el camino no se dijeron absolutamente nada hasta que llegaron a casa. Se adentraron cuidadosamente tratando de no hacer el menor ruido que pudiese despertar a la familia, de puntitas y en la penumbra, ayudándose con el sentido del tacto fueron escaleras arriba y se metieron a la primera habitación que por fortuna era la de Ichigo.

El pelinaranja buscó y prendió una lamparilla que a penas alumbraba la habitación con su nítida luz, lo suficiente para distinguir, al ladear el rostro se encontró con su novia quitándose los tacones y luego yendo a tirarse en su cómoda cama, al parecer hablaba muy enserio cuando dijo que lo llevaría a la cama, si se daba la ocasión no iba a poner objeción alguna.

Poco después su teléfono celular comenzó a timbrar insistente, miró la pantalla y se trataba de Renji, realmente dudaba en contestarle porque cuando hablaban era para largo, sin embargo por la insistencia mostrada decidió hacerlo.

Y mientras su novio platicaba con quién sabe quién, se levantó del lecho y fue al armario en busca de sus pijamas para después ir a encerrarse en el mismo y mudarse de ropas, en el proceso escuchaba la conversación de su novio.

—Sí llegamos con bien— Respondía a las preguntas del pelirrojo, nada fuera de lo normales, hasta que inició con comentarios subidos de tono que lo abrumaron.

— ¿Nada más para eso me llamaste? — Fue la otra cuestión, si sólo estaba gastando su saldo para saber 'como iba el asunto', que mejor lo invirtiera en otras cosas.

—Sí, sí ya entendí el punto. Adiós— Así escuchó Rukia que finalizaba la llamada, era curiosa por naturaleza, seguro lo que habló con la persona al otro lado de la línea eran cosas de su género.

Salió del armario en su indumentaria para dormir, shorts y camisa de tirantes, ajustados y de escasa tela para ser un pijama, vio pavonear esa esbelta figura por la habitación sin poder siquiera quitarle la mirada de encima, con su instintos animales dispuesto a emerger si no dejaba de provocarle inconscientemente. Pensó que se despediría y luego saldría rumbo a la habitación que su padre le había designado al hacerla miembro oficial de su familia, pero no fue así, ella fue directo a meterse bajo las sábanas de su cama, los ojos se le abrieron desmesuradamente y le vino esa sensación de nerviosismo, ya que nunca antes y por sorprendente que resultara, había tenido a una mujer en esas condiciones.

La miró embobado mientras trataba de pensar qué hacer.

— Qué tanto me vez, ¿tengo monos pintados en la cara? — Preguntó Rukia al sentirse incómodamente observada.

—N-n-no— Dijo entre tartajeos, dificultándose el pasar saliva.

—En ese caso deja de mirarme y ven a la cama— Le pidió acostándose de lado, apoyándose con el codo, mirándolo inquisidoramente.

— ¿Estás hablando enserio? —

—Claro que estoy hablando enserio— Le dijo alzando una ceja, se estaba comportando muy extraño, aunque después le encontró el otro sentido al hilo de la conversación, ese pervertido ya se estaba imaginando otras cosas, así que se adelantó a aclarar —Espera, sólo vamos a dormir, así que olvídalo si es que estabas pensando en hacer de las tuyas—

Menos mal que se lo había aclarado, sólo que quedó como el completo depravado que no era ante la morena. Aunque solo sería dormir, le daba nervio la cercanía que tendría con ella, ya que su malvado cuerpo tenía todo tipo de necesidades y reacciones, unas que no siempre lograba ignorar y tenía que buscar 'el medio' para satisfacerlas.

Se alzó de hombros y fue a acostarse en el espacio vacante del lecho, se acomodó boca arriba, mirando el blanquecino techo.

— ¿No piensas meterte bajo el edredón? — Preguntó Rukia al verlo tan desconectado del mundo.

—No, esperaré a que te duermas— Dijo sin más, y es que esa parecía ser la solución más fácil para evitar las reacciones a causa de la fricción de sus cuerpos bajo la colcha, ya que una vez ella conciliara el sueño, podría ir a la planta baja y dormir en el sofá.

—Ni de broma, no vaya ser que me hagas algo— Le respondió a su idea, le tenía confianza en algunas cosas, y esa situación no era una de ellas, sabían cuan débil es la carne y en que circunstancia.

—Sabes muy bien que sería incapaz— Ichigo se giró hacia ella y al igual se apoyó con el codo para contestarle. Le hirió un poco sus palabras, ya se había dado la mala imagen con su misma novia, aunque de antemano sabía cuando tímido era para los asuntos íntimos.

— ¡¿Entonces porqué no quieres dormirte?! — Alzó la voz, hastiada por la insistencia del muchacho, si era incapaz de hacer algo lascivo en su contra, ¿por qué demonios no se metía de una maldita vez bajo las sábanas a dormir?

— ¡Porqué no quiero! — El también alzó la voz, importándole poco la tranquilidad nocturna, también harto de su testarudez.

—Si tan sólo me explicaras— Se calmó un poco, lograría entender su actitud si tuviese la amabilidad de manifestarle cual es el problema medular para no dormir a su lado.

Al escucharla simplemente no le sirvió de nada, incluso explicárselo sería difícil, sería como echarse la soga al cuello, pero era tan necia que no iba a dejarle en paz hasta que se lo dijera, quizás con palabras se le trabaría la lengua, pero con acciones sería mucho más sencillo.

—No se aceptan quejas— Anunció.

Buscó apoyo en el colchón y en sus articulaciones para acotar la distancia que los separaba, comenzando a cubrirla con su cuerpo, Rukia se alarmó ante el acto, no lograba entender que tenía que ver una cosa con la otra.

— ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! — Alzó la voz la pelinegra, sorprendida, sin entender porqué él trataba de retenerla con esa fuerza, Rukia intentaba empujarle pero era en vano.

—Tú qué crees que estoy haciendo— Fue su queda respuesta hacia la muchacha.

Continuó forcejeando con ella por unos instantes, hasta que terminó encerrándola entre el colchón y su cuerpo, mientras sus brazos servían de fuerte barreras para evitar su escape.

Los tranquilos ojos del muchacho se fijaron en los titilantes azulinos de la morena, a ambos se les dificultaba la respiración, estaba esa sensación extraña recorriendo sus cuerpos, los nervios se adueñaron de su persona, con esa gran incertidumbre.

Sus cuerpos nunca antes habían estado tan cerca uno del otro, sus hálitos se hacía uno sólo y lo compartían, estaba ese fuerte y rápido repicar de sus corazones que casi sentía se les salía del pecho, había cierta irresolución en el rostro de Ichigo. Mientras Rukia observaba debajo, con sus manos apoyadas en el pecho de él, transmitiéndole su calidez, con sus ojuelos abiertos desmesuradamente, tratando de no creer que fuese a suceder lo que imaginaba… no era capaz de hacerlo, él mismo lo había dicho.

Ichigo tragó saliva con dificultad, sin quitarle la mirada hasta que acercó su rostro un poco más al de ella, en el proceso fue cerrando sus ojos; la pelinegra sólo percibió la calidez de sus labios sobre los suyos, e hizo lo propio al cerrar sus ojos para disfrutar de ese roce. Así degustaron con dedicación y lentitud el sabor de ese beso, explorando la cavidad del otro, siendo correspondido por ella, trayendo consigo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Un beso que comenzaba a tornarse vehemente y les llenaba de deseo, pronto sus labios pasaron a dejar sus rastros en el cuello de la ojiazul, succionando y mordiendo su nívea piel, a lo que ella respondía con unos ligeros y ahogados gemidos. Pero no satisfecho con eso, decidió darle trabajo a sus propias manos, así que intrépidamente buscó la manera de hacerlo.

Mientras la morena experimentaba esas deliciosas sensaciones, su cuerpo se estremeció por completo al sentir esa cálida mano, pero que ahora se tamizaba en sus ropajes, y acariciaba cada centímetro de piel expuesta, yendo de su cintura hasta sus senos, uno de lo cuales ahuecaba en su palma y estrujaba como si su vida pendiera de ello, Rukia abrió de par en par sus ojos, inmóvil se mantuvo mientras las manos que pertenecían al pelinaranja palpaban deseosas y desperadas su piel y sus húmedos labios se apoderaban de la piel de su cuello, succionándola.

Estaba rebasando el límite de lo que le tenía permitido así que trató de empujarle.

—Ichigo… para— Le pidió quedamente.

—No sé contenerme… ese es el problema— Le dijo con las respiración entrecortada, haciendo referencia a la razón por la cual no podía meterse bajo las sábanas y tratar de dormir, puesto que al reaccionar su cuerpo, era complicado frenarse.

Sin embargo aún dicho esto el muchacho seguía aferrado a darle continuidad, mientras la morena buscaba detenerle, sin embargo él era mucho más fuerte que ella, si con palabras no le había hecho caso, quizás la mejor arma sería actuando, así que esperó a encontrar el mejor ángulo y solucionó el pequeño problema de insistencia con un puñetazo en el rostro, uno suficientemente fuerte para quitárselo de encima.

— ¡Oye que te pasa! — Se quejó el pelinaranja con la mano puesta en su sangrante nariz, confundido por esa violenta reacción, esa era la muestra más clara de cuan cierta era la Tercera Ley de Newton, aunque sentía que merecía una explicación y una disculpa.

—Tú te lo buscaste—

—Simplemente te demostraba mi cariño— Le dijo en forma brusca, si la había besado y todo lo demás fue por eso.

—Pues lo mío también fue una caricia, aprovechado— Ironizó, echándole una mirada de recelo para después acomodarse sus ropas y taparse por completo con el edredón.

—Vaya formas tuyas de demostrarlo— Se levantó de la cama con dirección a la puerta, iría en busca del botiquín para curar su lesión nasal.

A la mañana siguiente despertó temprano, lo curioso fue que a su lado se encontró con su novio, quien dormitaba serenamente y con esa contusión en su nariz, si se había pasado un poco al golpearlo de esa forma, más tarde le pediría disculpas.

Fue directo al baño para lavarse el rostro y los dientes, sin embargo cuando vio el reflejo en el espejo:

— ¡Ahhhh! ¡Qué demonios es esto! —

Hasta la habitación se escuchó el aterrador grito de Rukia, el pelinaranja se despertó al instante completamente asustado, salió a su encuentro preocupado por sus gritos, y cuando llegó al baño la encontró de frente al espejo en estado de shock, cubriéndose una parte del cuello con la palma de la mano, y antes de poder formular cualquier pregunta, ella se adelantó a acusarle.

— ¡Mira lo que me hiciste! — Le alzó la voz con cierto rencor, apuntándole con el dedo índice, descubriéndose la parte que tenía cubierta.

En su cuello se podían divisar algunas marcas rojizas que sobresalían por el contraste de su clara tez.

El culpable de haber dejado esas huellas, parpadeó un par de veces sin entender realmente porque hacía tanto drama.

—Es sólo un chupetón— Dijo sereno, no era nada fuera de lo normal.

— ¡Ya sé que es un chupetón! ¡Como pretendes que vaya a la escuela con esto en mi cuello! —

— Ni te quejes, ¿Ya viste como quedé después de que me lanzaste el puño? — Le reclamó para también mirarse al espejo y ver su hinchada y amoratada nariz.

Karma, castigo divino ó lo que fuera, se lo merecía, ya estaban a mano.

Rukia le miró con desprecio antes de salir del baño, tendría que encontrar algo con que cubrise, segundos después salió tras ella, encontrándose en el pasillo no sólo a sus hermanas mellizas, también a su padre, todos ellos despiertos por los ensordecedores gritos de la morena, preguntándose que demonios estaba sucediendo

—No pregunten— Fue lo que dijo Ichigo al pasar a lo largo.

Durante el desayuno no se tocó el tema, pero tanto Karin como Isshin se encargaron de hacer sentir incómodo al pelinaranja, quién hacía todo lo posible por evitar sus burlonas miradas.

Y ni que decir una vez que llegaran al instituto, ella con bufanda en pleno verano y con altas temperaturas, mientras él con una terrible contusión en la nariz, y a sabiendas de la relación que mantenían, de lo temprano que se habían marchado anoche de la fiesta y por si fuera poco del comentario fuera de lugar dicho antes de partir, era fácil deducir que juntos habían pasado una salvaje, muy salvaje noche de pasión, cuando en realidad todo había quedado en un accidentado y fallido intento que desencadenó un beso.

**… … ***** … …**

* * *

¿Qué le pareció?Ya saben que pueden tomatearme si lo amerita.

Por cierto, el 1er lugar se lo llevó Ale (funnygirlanime) y el 2do Ela (Jany), por segunda ocasión, muchas felicidades a ambas :D

Les dejo las url de todos los fics participantes: http://*kisa-14.*livejournal.*com* y el de mi fic con sus respectivas imagenes del doujin: http://*kisa-14.*livejournal.*com/*8099.*html (recuerden quitarle los asteriscos)

Espero les haya gustado, ya saben, toda opinión en bien recibida. Un saludo, un abrazo y un mega beso a todos.

P.D: Al parecer, mañana actualizo **_Desde El Corazón._**


End file.
